1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slot machines, and in particular to a continuous play slot machine and retrofit kit.
2. Background of the Invention
Slot machines are a type of gaming device which typically feature a handle or a switch button which actuates a reel spinning mechanism. The reel spinning mechanism spins a number of reels upon which illustrations are printed. When the reels stop, if a winning combination of illustrations is visible through a slot machine window, then the slot machine pays winnings. The slot machine winnings are payable either via coins counted into a slot machine coin tray, or by an attendant if the winnings amount is high enough.
Hours of entertaining and potentially profitable play can be derived from slot machines. Unfortunately, conventional slot machines require a separate actuation of the reel spinning mechanism every time a new play is to be initiated. Thus an individual gamer is hard-pressed to play two or more machines simultaneously. In addition, if the gamer wishes take a drink, converse with bystanders, light a cigarette, etc., then he must cease play while engaging in such activity.
Many individuals who play slot machines are older individuals, who become fatigued having to repeatedly pull a lever or depress a spin switch over a lengthy period of time. In addition, handicapped individuals may find play difficult or impossible where a handle or switch must repeatedly be actuated. Even healthy individuals may become fatigued after hours of play.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a slot machine which is capable of playing continuously by itself, without input from a gamer, so long as available credit remains, and which ceases play when winnings are disbursed or when its credit has been depleted. Simplicity and retrofittability would be desirable attributes of such a slot machine control system.
Existing Designs
A number of patents have issued for slot machines which are automated to a greater or lesser degree. Walker et al. received U.S. Pats. No. 6,012,983 and 6,244,957 for an automated gaming device. These patents taught slot machines which suffered from a number of drawbacks. Considerable data had to be entered in order to use them, and a credit card was required. These patents taught a remote communications device which was to be carried by individuals using the slot machines. Thus, complexity and cost rendered these designs undesirable, and retrofit cost would have been high.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,712 issued to Georgilas for a slot machine design which provided an extra play if a gamer did not achieve a winning combination during the first reel spin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,524 was issued to Inoue for a slot machine which afforded a special reel movement upon a gamer achieving a winning combination, to help inexperienced garners recognize winning combinations. While these designs were interesting, they did not provide for continuous play of a slot machine limited only by the remaining credit and commands from the gamer.
Takemoto et al. were granted U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,511 for a slot machine which would spin its reels when a pre-determined number of coins was inserted into its coin slot. While this design eliminated the need for a handle or switch to actuate the reel spinning mechanism, it still required the insertion of a pre-determined number of coins to spin its reels.
DeMar et al. were granted U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,410 for a slot machine remote control which operated one or more slot machines remotely. This scheme required a remote control or computer external to the slot machine(s) to be controlled, and suffered from the drawbacks of complexity and cost.